Berenstain Bears Lost Episode: "The Death of Brother and Sister"
On September 10, 2005, The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series) was cancelled because of a very disturbing episode that was never supposed to be broadcast on TV but accidentally did. The episode was so terrifying that PBS immediately took it down. One day, I was at a pawn shop looking at some old VHS tapes. While I was looking, I found something kind of strange. It was a Berenstain Bears VHS. It had "beREnsTaiN bEarS fINal ePiSoDe" written on it with a blue sharpie. So I took the tape home. When I put it in my DVD player and started watching it, something strange happened. The Berenstain Bears intro played but the audio was playing in reverse and everything was black and white instead of colourful. Then the episode title came up on the screen. It said "The Death of Brother and Sister." As you would expect, I was really horrified. But I thought that maybe this was just some kind of sick joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. So I continued with the video. The episode started with Mama and Papa Bear sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. The animation is now in full colour, more like the show's normal quality, although the audio still sounded very distorted. The newspaper says "NEW BEAR COUNTRY AIRPORT TRIP." Papa Bear said "Brother! Sister! We are going a plane trip!" When Brother and Sister Bear came down from their room, they looked upset. The screen faded to the Bear Family getting on the plane. When the plane took off, Brother and Sister started running away. Mama yelled "BROTHER AND SISTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BOTH COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" They didn't reply. Instead, they opened a door and they got sucked out. They both screamed as they fell to their deaths below. Then it showed a hyper-realistic drawing of Brother and Sister Bear's dead bodies. Then it cut to an image that still haunts me forever. It was a picture of Mario with blood coming out of his eyes. There was The Berenstain Bears theme song playing in reverse in the background. The image stayed there for about ten seconds until it cut back to the episode. We see Mama and Papa crying while sitting at the kitchen table. It actually sounded like the voice actors were crying in pain. There is a slight static sound, and it cuts to Brother and Sister Bear’s funeral. Everything is black and white. Everyone has grim expressions as they stare at Brother and Sister in their coffins. The scene cuts to Mama sitting at a desk. There is a piece of paper and a pencil next to her. Mama Bear then grips the pencil in her hand and begins writing. She speaks out loud as she writes: "''We can’t take it. Without my children in our lives, we are nothing. They made us what we are today. We are thankful for them. But now that they are dead, we just have no purpose in life. We cannot live with ourselves without Brother and Sister. If they are dead.... then we want to be dead. Goodbye everyone in Bear Country. We're sorry for hurting anyone but we just can't live like this anymore. If anyone finds this note, then we are probably dead..." '' There was then no noise. No noise at all except for Mama and Papa Bear saying "Goodbye..." The camera suddenly reveals ropes that are hanging from the ceiling. Mama and Papa bring the nooses around their necks while standing on a stool. They sigh and kick the stool out from undernearth them, and their body drops faster than a lead balloon. Mama and Papa hangs there, and the camera cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, what I saw scared the crap out of me. It was Mama and Papa Bear... they were hanging. The camera stayed on them, as their bodies swung sideways. The note they made was pinned on the wall. Then the same image of Mario stays on the screen for one minute. The camera cuts to static and the episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: "The Berenstain Bears died. The series is over. Goodbye." Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: Writers: Stan and Jan Berenstain (the creators of The Berenstain Bears). Then the tape ended and I threw the tape in the trash can. I wish I hadnever seen this Berenstain Bears episode before. If you see a Berenstain Bears episode that has blood and gore and scary images on it, don't watch it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Episodes deleted from Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki Category:Tapes Category:Hidden tapes